1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to access gates and doors for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reinforced rear gate for a mini-van type of vehicle permitting longer life of a vertically openable gate without damage due to stress on the anchoring points and vehicle frame. Additionally, a hydraulically operated version of the gate is disclosed. The present invention can be used in connection with a variety of equipment such as that manufactured and sold by Bruno Independent Living Aids, Inc. of Oconomowoc, Wis.
2. Description of the Related Areas of the Art
Mini-van types of vehicles have become extremely popular in the past several years as a desirable cross between more traditional passenger motor vehicles and earlier standard versions of vans. One feature of the mini-vans is a vertically pivoting rear gate permitting access to the rear compartment or compartments of the vehicle.
The rear gate is attached to the mini-van by one or more hinges along the upper edge of the gate. These hinges permit the door to pivotably swing between a lower closed position and a raised open position. To assist in opening and closing the rear gate, as well as holding the gate open in its raised position, a pair of gas cylinders is conventionally used. The cylinder is pivotably mounted to either the door or the mini-van. The rod which is extendable from the cylinder is attached to either the gate or the vehicle, depending on where the cylinder is attached. In the past, attachment to the vehicle has been at some point on the frame of the vehicle itself.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the mounting assembly used in a number of mini-van models. A portion of the frame 50 extends laterally along the rear access opening of the vehicle. Typically thin sheet steel is used in the vehicle for this portion of the frame 50. FIG. 1 shows the mounting plate 52 which is mounted internally during assembly of the vehicle by providing two spot welds 54 between the mounting plate 52 and the frame 50.
Several problems have been encountered with this configuration. First, both the frame 50 and the plate 52 are painted prior to welding. This creates a contaminated weld spot at points 54, thereby weakening attachment of the plate 52 to the frame 50. A captured nut 56 is also used to assist in securing bolt 58 which is the location for the mounting of either cylinder or a rod in conventional mini-van models. Nut 56 has a serrated edge 60 which is used to initially embed nut 56 on the interior surface of plate 52. While the cylinder or rod is attached to bolt 58 and exerts a certain amount of stress on that bolt, a considerable amount of force is directed through a moment arm and applied to frame 50 at a remote location such as point 62. As can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, point 62 is outside the area covered by plate 52. Therefore, plate 52 does not assist in any way in absorbing the bulk of the force which is applied to the frame when the rear gate is opened and closed.
This defect has caused numerous breakdowns in the gate assembly within the first several years of operation of conventional mini-van models. The problems experienced include, but are not limited to, stress damage at points in the frame 50 where force is applied (such as point 62), breaking of the spot weld points 54 and damage to and loss of nut 56 and bolt 58.
Further, manual opening and closing of a rear gate can be a complicated and, at times, impossible operation for one who is physically disabled (e.g., handicapped individuals and elderly persons). Exertion of adequate force to open and close a rear gate and possessing the physical range of motion necessary to do so may prevent some individuals from being able to use a mini-van. This is particularly troublesome since individuals requiring motive assistance in the form of wheelchairs, or power operated equipment to be used in lieu of walking, typically find a mini-van to be an extremely useful vehicle for transporting such equipment and thus increasing their independence and mobility.
Gate configurations, adaptable to various access locations of a motor vehicle, which overcome the above noted shortcomings of other gates would be a significant advancement in the art.